Special Gift for Lee Sungmin
by Spy137
Summary: Lee Sungmin meminta sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Apa kira-kira yang diminta Sungmin? warning: KyuMin YAOI FanFic. Don't Like Don't Read!


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun

Rate : M

Lenght : OneShoot

Author : Spy137

Summary: Lee Sungmin meminta sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Apa kira-kira yang diminta Sungmin?

**Warning:** FF ini mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan. Anak kecil dilarang baca!

**Special Gift For Lee Sungmin**

Happy reading ^^

"Kyu" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di sisinya.

"Wae Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Kondisi yang sedang flue berat dan kelelahan membuatnya lemas seharian ini belum lagi malam ini adalah ulang tahun namjachingu tercintanya. Setelah pesta wine berdua dengan Sungmin didalam kamar, ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Aku ingin sesuatu" Sungmin berbicara dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau ingin apa Ming? Aku benar-benar lelah. Besok saja ne" Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Sungmin.

"Shireo! Aku ingin sekarang!"

Kyuhyun bangun dan langsung duduk menghadap Sungmin.

"Kau ingin apa yeobo?"

"Aku ingin 'itu' Kyu" Sungmin berbicara dengan polos, tidak menyadari kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Itu apa?"

"Aish, itu!" Kyuhyun semakin bingung ketika dilihatnya semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi namjachingunya. Gemas, dia mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin hingga membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Appo Kyu!"

"Salahkan wajah mu yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan Ming"

"Aku namja Kyu!"

"Tapi kau cantik"

"Tapi aku namja"

"Tapi kau tetap paling cantik di mataku"

Sungmin kembali blushing mendengar jawaban namjachingunya.

"cha, ayo kita tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah Ming. Kau mau namjachingu mu yang tampan ini semakin parah sakitnya nanti?" Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sekarang menatapnya sebal.

"Aish, Kyu! Hari ini ulang tahun ku, hari ini juga awal tahun baru. Apa kau tidak ingin bermain?"

"Ini sudah malam Ming, pagi lebihh tepat" Jawab Kyuhyun setelah melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkkan pukul 2 lewat.

"Ayolah Kyu, tiap tahun kita selalu melakukannya"

Kyuhyun mengernyit "Ming, kau ingin 'itu'?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi Cho!" Sungmin berteriak marah.

"Jangan sekarang Ming, besok saja ne?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukan itu bersama Sungmin. Namun keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mendukung.

"Shireo! Besok sudah bukan ulang tahun ku. Aku inginnya sekarang" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal namun mata sungmin yang menatapnya dengan sedikit memelas membuat Kyuhyun mengalah menghadapi bunny montoknya.

"Arraseo" Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan berniat menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Anni anni, malam ini kau bottom!" Ucap Sungmin dengan membalikkkan posisi. Kini Kyuhyun sudah berbaring dibawah tubuh Sungmin.

"Nde? Andwae! Aku seme mu Ming" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kembali membalikkan posisi.

"Kau kan sedang sakit Kyu. Khusus malam ini kau ada di bawah ku" Sungmin menyeringai membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika.

'_Apa yang sedang merasuki kelinci manisku?' _Pikir Kyuhyun.

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun sudah dikejutkan ketika Sungmin menghisap kuat bibirnya. Tangan nakal Sungmin pun tak tinggal diam, diremasnya junior Kyuhyun hingga membesar.

"Aahh, Minghhh" Merasa ada kesempatan, Sungmin melesakkan lidahnya memasukki rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Di absennya semua bagian rongga mulut itu membuat sang empunya semakin melenguh nikmat.

"Minghh,,,hahhh" Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan nafas melepas ciumannya dan berpindah keleher Kyuhyun. Dihisapnya kuat leher pucat itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"haahhh,,,Minghhh" Kyuhyun semakin mendesah ketika tangan Sungmin mulai masuk kedalam celana Kyuhyun, meremas junior Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang dan basah di ujungnya. Kyuhyun terus mencoba untuk membalikkan posisi, namun kondisinya yang sedang demam dan sentuhan-sentuhan Sungmin di tubuhnya membuatnya semakin lemas.

Sungmin yang sudah kelewat horny melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan langsung menghisap nipple pink Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu suka nipple mu Kyu. Imut warnanya pink" Ucap Sungmin sambil menjilat nipple kiri Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh, Minghh. Tangan muhh" Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan tangan Sungmin yang terus-terusan meremas juniornya. Juniornya semakin sesak dan meminta untuk segera di bebaskan dari sangkarnya.

"Tangan ku kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara polosnya, namun seringai muncul di bibir shape M itu.

"Keluar,,hahhhh,,keluarkanhhhh" Ucap Kyuhyun terputus-putus karena Sungmin semakin meremas-meremas juniornya.

"Belum saatnya Kyunnie" Sungmin kembali menghisap nipple Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan dengan gigi kelincinya. Merasa bosan, dia memberikan ciuman-ciuman pada perut Kyuhyun, semakin turun dan sampai tepat dihadapan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah membesar hingga membuat celananya mengembang.

"Kyunnie, adik mu terbangun" Ucap Sungmin sambil menusuk-nusuk junior Kyuhyun menggunakan jarinya dari luar celana.

"Aahh,,Minghh aku benar-benar akan menghukum mu!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjab lucu ketika menyadari kini tubuhnya terperangkap di bawah tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

"Terima hukuman mu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung melahap bibir sexy Sungmin. Ditariknya piyama Sungmin hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kyuuhhhh" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menjilat telinganya dan menghisap kuat lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar kelinci nakal"

"Aku nakal karena mu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Namun satu detik kemudian posisi mereka sudah kembali berbalik. Sungmin kembali menindih Kyuhyun dan menghisap kuat nipple sang dongsaeng. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajahnya kembali tepat berada di hadapan junior Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menghadap junior milik Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar semakin nakal Ming" Kyuhyun melepas celana Sungmin beserta dalamannya dan langsung melahap junior Sungmin yang sudah setengah menegang. Tak mau kalau, Sungmin juga melepaskan celana Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada juniornya.

"Aaahhh,,faster Kyuhhh"

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat membuat Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah dan melepas junior Kyuhyun dari kulumannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil tetap mengulum junior Sungmin yang sudah semakin membesar dalam mulutnya. Dimasukkannya jari tangannya kedalam hole Sungming membuat pemiliknya berteriak kesakitan dan disahuti dengan desahan-desahan karena Kyuhyun yang terus 'bermain' dengan juniornya.

"Aaahhh,,Kyuhhh,,ahhhh more,,uuuhhh fasterhh"

Bukannya menambah kecepatannya Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan junior Sungmin dari mulutnya ketika merasa Sungmin akan segera klimaks. Dikeluarkannnya jarinya dari hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin merasa kehilangan akan kenikmatan yang baru saja dirasakkannya. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak protes namun urung karena Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh naked itu.

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut malam Ming" Bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin kembali menindih Kyuhyun namun ia terkejut ketika kedua tangannya diikat ke kepala tempat tidur oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-" Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, ia kembali di kejutkan ketika Kyuhyun mengikat kakinya ke ujung tempat tidur. Sungmin memberontak dengan mencoba menendang Kyuhyun menggunakan kaki kanannya yang belum terikat namun usahanya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun tetap mengikat kaki itu hinnga sekarang posisi Sungmin seperti huruf X.

"Kyu, lepaskan!" Sungmin berteriak gusar. Ia mencoba lepas dari ikatannya namun hanya rasa sakit yang dirasa ketika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menghukum mu bunny Ming. Jadi nikmati hukuman mu yeobo" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam tasnya dan menancapkannya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Aaarrgghhhh,,,,Appo!" Sungmin meremas tali yang mengikat tangannya kuat ketika dirasanya holenya seperti dirobek menggunakan pisau. Panas dan perih.

Kyuhyun memencet remote yang ada di tangannya dan menyalakan vibratornya dengan kecepatan maximum membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Kyuhyun kembali melahap junior Sungmin membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Aaahhh,,Kyuuhhhh,,a,,akuuhh,,aahhhh haahhhh" Sungmin melengkukngkan tubuhnya keatas ketika mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan junior Sungmin di dalam mulutnya menghisap kuat junior Sungmin dan menelan semua cairan yang di keluarkan oleh sang namja chingu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan junior Sungmin dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya sungmin yang masih mengatur nafas pasca orgasme pertamanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin, tapi dia ingin sesekali menghukum kelinci manisnya. Dia tahu Sungmin pasti akan meminta untuk 'ini' setiap hari ulang tahunnya, oleh karena itu Kyuhyun membawa peralatan yang akan dia pakai untuk mengerjai Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berada di China.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik dan mencium bibir Sungmin kemudian turun dan bermain main dengan kedua nipple Sungmin.

"Ahhh,,Kyuhh" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena sensasi geli dan nikmat yang dia rasakan di dadanya belum lagi vibrator masih menancap dan bergetar dengan maksimum di dalam single holenya.

"Wae chagi?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"ahh,,lepaass,,,aahhh ikatannya" Pinta Sungmin.

"Anni. Kau nanti pasti akan mencoba untuk menindih ku"

"Jebal Kyuhhh haaahhh,,ahhhh" Sungmin mencoba berbicara di sela-sela desahannya. Melihat mata Sungmin yang menatapnya melas dan sedikit memerah karena menahan tangisnya Kyuhyun pun melepas kedua ikatan di tangan Sungmin.

"Hanya tangan. Tidak dengan kaki mu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengelus pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin yang memerah.

"Arrgghhhh,,Minghh" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba meremas juniornya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Ming" Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan seringainya dan saat itu juga dia langsung melahap bibir manis Sungmin yang baru saja tertawa karena ulah nakalnya bermain-main dengan cho junior.

"Eummhhh" Tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak gusar di dada Kyuhyun. Di arahkannya tangannya menuju tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya agar Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Sungmin yang nakal mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga miliknya bergesekkan dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"ahhh,,hhaahhh,,Kyuhh ahhh" Sungmin semakin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun kembali turun dan menghisap nipplenya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meremas-remas junior Sungmin dan tangan kirinya bermain nipple kanan sang bunny.

"Ahhhh,,Kyyuuhhh" Sungmin bergerak gusar di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan vibrator dari hole Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan satu jari tangannya.

"Ahhhhh,,Kyuhhhh,,moree ahhhh"

Kyuhyun menambah dua jari lagi kedalam hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan kenikmatan dunia.

"Kau siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang namjachingu menganggukkan kepalanya segera memposisikan juniornya kehadapan hole Sungmin.

"Aahhh" Kyuhyun merasakan hangat pada ujung juniornya. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia langsung melesakkan seluruh batang juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"Arrggghhhhh,,Kyyuuhhhh" Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun ketika rasa nyeri kembali dia rasakan pada single holenya.

"Tahan Ming" Kyuhyun berdiam dengan juniornya sudah tertancap sempurna dalam hole Sungmin.

"Bergeraklah Kyuhh"

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aaahhhh,,faster Kyuuhhh"

"Kau,,uhhhh,,sangat ketat Minghhh" Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Hole Sungmin yang ketat membuat juniornya terhimpit dan membuatkan semakin gila akan kenikmatan.

"Aaahhhh,,Kyuuhhh,,aaahhhh,,hhhaaahhh"

"uughhhhh,,hhhaaahhh"

Suara desahan-desahan erotis memunuhi kamar dengan cahaya remang-remang itu. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya hingga menyentuh sweetspot Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Aahhhh,,Kyuhh a,,akkuuuhh"

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Sungmin akan orgasme, segera meraih junior Sungmin dan menyumpal ujung junior itu menggunakan ujung jarinya.

"Aaaaahhh,,Kyuhhh appo! Lepas ahhh"

"Tunggu aku Ming, kita keluar bersama-sama" Kyuhyun kembali menghisap nipple kanan Sungmin.

"Aaahhhh Kyuuuhhh"

"uugghhhh Minghhh" Kyuhyun melepaskan junior Sungmin bersamaan dengan orgasme pertama yang langsung memenuhi hole milik Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin semakin berkilap karena peluh dan cairan orgasmenya yang muncrat mengenai dada hingga wajahnya. Kyuhyun menjilat semua bagian wajah Sungmin, membersihkan dari cairan berwarna putih kental itu.

"Saranghae" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado Kyu"

"Happy birthday"

"Gomawo"

"Happy new year"

"He'em" Sungmin menjawab dengan mata terpejam. Seluruh tenaganya serasa terkuras setelah orgasme.

"Sekarang nikmati hadiah mu Ming" Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan juniornya yang beum terlepas dari hole Sungmin.

"Eh,,aahhhh Kyuuuhhh" Sungmin langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan kembali memejamkan matanya ketika junior Kyuhyun mulai bergerak brutal dalam holenya.

"Aaahhh,,uugggghhh,,aahhhh,,,hhaaahhh"

"Faster Kyuhh"

"Aahhh,,Mingghhh" Kyuhyun Kembali orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuat perut Sungmin terasa penuh dan hangat. Sungmin yang belum kembali mencapai klimaksnya terus meminta Kyuhyun untuk bergerak cepat dalam holenya.

"Kyyyuuuhhhh" Sungmin melenguh panjang ketika orgasme kembali menghampirinya. Tenaga serasa ikut tebuang bersama cairan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Gomawo" Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu" Ucap Sungmi dan langsung memeluk tubuh naked Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

**END**

Apa lagi ini? Niatnya mau bikin FF spesial buat Sungmin's Birthday. Tapi ternyata kemarin-kemarin saya benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak bisa membuka FFn

Bagaimana pendapan kalian tentang FF ini?

RnR ne yeorobeun

Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
